darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bonfire (Dark Souls)/@comment-201.153.186.194-20120529181243
Northern Asylum: 2 bonfires (before first game boss and after escaping killing first game boss) Firelink Shrine: 1 bonfire (can warp to it)* See Lord vessel section Undead Burg: 2 bonfires ( before the 2nd bomb droppers to the left and after the red drake, the 2nd is beside the sunlight altar warp to it) Undead parish: 1 bonfire (above black smith andrei, beside Sen Fortress corridor entrance) Darkroot garden: 1 bonfire (behind illusory wall beside sealed door). Darkroot Basin: 1 bonfire (after halberd black knight, before lift to the valley of drakes). Depths: 1 bonfire (behind wooden door, in the corridor with the green slimes above the giant rat) Blighttown: 2 bonfires (1st in a stone bridge the iatto weapon and the 2nd in the swamp, in the beggining of the tunnel). Quelaag's Domain: 1 bonfire ( behind an illusory wall, below the second bell of awakening). In from of the leader of the chaos servant covenant. Say yes to the eggburdened pal. (can be warped to it). Demon´s Ruins: 2 bonfires (at the very beggining near the eggburdeneds, the 2nd is after the firesage demon and before the demon centipede battle). Lost izalith: 3 bonfires (1st right after the demon centipede battle and the 2nd behind an illusory wall in the second pillar of the infested undead dragon legs lava area, the 3rd appears after defeating the bed of chaos boss). The Great Hollow: 1 bonfire (right after entering the great Hollow). Ash Lake: 2 bonfires (in the beggining of ash lake, and the second at the end of the path, in front of the Everlasting dragon to it). Sen's Fortress: 1 bonfire (in the area were the exploding bombs falls, drop from a ledge, there are orange messages hinting the location). Anor Londo: 4 bonfires (1st in a room with a fire keeper in it, in front of the 1st elevator warp to it, 2nd is in the bottom the spiral stairs, in front the darkmoon blades covenant HQ warp to it. The 3rd is in a room inside the cathedral, after passing the 1st pair of silver knights archers, follow the path to drop in a balcony, the room is the one to the left. The 4th bonfire is after the fight with Orstein & Smough and before princess Gwynivere warp to it). Painted World of Ariamis: 1 bonfire (Near the begginig of the world, before entering the fort warp to other bonfires). Duke Archives: 3 bonfires (1st after the corridor with 2 armored boars. 2nd is accesed after been defeated by Seath the scaleless at the top of the archives bonfire can't warp to others. 3rd bonfire is in the second section of the library in a balcony, near the shortcut to the big garden with golems). Crystal cave: 1 bonfire (after defeating Seath the Scaleless). The Abyss: 1 bonfure (After defeating The 4 kings warp to it). The Catacombs: 2 bonfires (1st beside the first switch and the first necromancer. The 2nd behind an illusory wall beside the ladder to the second switch to move the bridge). The Tomb of Giants: 3 bonfires (1st to right going trought a ladder, before speaking to trusty patches. 2nd bonfire before 3 giant dog skeletons and before the cliff area with archtrees in the background. 3rd bonfire after defeating Gravelord Nito warp to it. Firelink Altar: 1 bonfire Total of bonfires: 37 Thats all of the bonfires (if I missed one please tell me). P.D: Sorry for any grammatical error, etc. English is not my mother language. ''-Vereor Nox-''